


Битва болванов

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: Лорд Амбер по прозвищу Маленький Джон крайне недоволен тем, как разворачивается Битва бастардов, и постепенно теряет веру в человеческий разум.
Kudos: 5





	Битва болванов

С самого утра перед Битвой бастардов лорд Амбер был хмур, желчен и сердит. Утро началось с того, что до Маленького Джона дошло распоряжение Рамси Болтона, который видел своего главного знаменосца командиром пехоты. Маленький Джон двинул в рыло гонцу, выловил Рамси в коридоре Винтерфелла и объяснил ему, где именно он, лорд Амбер, человек благородной крови и всадник в тридцатом поколении, видал такие распоряжения. Болтон несколько струхнул, улыбнулся Маленькому Джону своей блаженненькой улыбочкой, и распоряжение свое взял назад, но настроение у лорда Амбера уже было испорчено.  
К счастью для лорда Амбера, ему было, кому излить свою желчь. Рядом с могучим лордом, сидевшем на своем огромном боевом коне мрачнее тучи, находился его верный командир гвардии по имени Мария – старый лорд Амбер обладал странным чувством юмора, любил выпить и порой участвовал в церемониях наречения имени, так что благодаря ныне покойному Большому Джону, Мария вырос не только толковым командиром, но и большим мизантропом – с таким именем парню и расти, и служить было невесело. Маленький Джон прекрасно понимал Марию – сам он тоже был примером отцовского юмора: его прозвище было одновременно и его именем, и в официальных документах оно писалось в одно слово, «Смоллджон».  
\- Лорда Мандерли нет и на той стороне, - сообщил своему сеньору Мария, вот уже несколько минут до приезда Маленького Джона рассматривавший стяги противника. – Получается, мы все тут идиоты.  
\- Стоило бы радоваться, - хрипло ответил Маленький Джон. – У Мандерли немало людей, да и рубиться с ними лично мне ни к чему. У Мандерли дочки, у дочек деньги, а я еще холостой.  
\- Мандерли всегда выступает на той стороне, которая потом выиграет, милорд, - заметил Мария. – Он не присоединился к нам и не присоединился к ним. Верно, думает, что мы все проиграем.  
\- Правильно думает, - проворчал Маленький Джон, пересчитывая на той стороне стяги малых домов и прикидывая, что по ту сторону у него сейчас пяток свояков, полтора десятка дальних родственников и добрая дюжина расстроенных потенциальных свадеб. – Черт, ну вот как так: я этому ублюдку и заложника приволок, и бабу неплохую, чтобы его попустило. Бабу он заколол, переговоры провалил, довел дело до резни. Одно дело топтать Речные Земли да Ланнистерам хвоста крутить, а другое дело брат на брата. Я, например, еще собираюсь на Севере жить, не знаю, как он.  
\- Гляньте на Одичалых, милорд, - предложил Мария, желая развлечь своего сеньора от мрачных мыслей. – По-моему, такая вещь, как щит, была изобретена только по нашу сторону Стены. И за Стену так и не проникла.  
\- Может, у них хотя бы кольчуги под шубами, - с некоторой надеждой пробормотал Маленький Джон, разглядывая соперника, - слава победителя плохо экипированной толпы ему мало улыбалась. – Выглядят как бабы на базаре. Кстати, глянь – великан!  
\- С пустыми руками, - пригляделся Мария. – Чем он будет воевать, хер из штанов достанет, что ли?  
Маленький Джон и Мария могли так упражняться в мизантропии часами, чему порой бывали свидетелями многие обитатели Последнего Очага, но в этот момент Рамси Болтон появился перед своими войсками вместе со своим пленником и тут же оживил обстановку.  
\- Что он делает, мать его безвестную так? – изумился Маленький Джон, наблюдая за тем, как Рамси разрезает путы Рикона и подталкивает его в сторону неприятельской армии, и поехал вместе с Марией по направлению к Рамси, предчувствуя дальнейшие чудачества. Рикон тем временем побежал прямо, даже не петляя, а навстречу ему поскакал Джон Сноу, без доспехов и щита.  
\- Неплохо смотрится в коже, - успел сообщить своему сеньору Мария. – У них там, кажется, клуб самоубийц.  
Рамси Болтон тем временем неторопливо пускал стрелы вслед своему пленнику.  
\- По старшему стреляй, придурок, - громко прошептал Маленький Джон, наклоняясь с коня. – Старшего убьешь – может, и биться не придется.  
Рамси снова ответил Маленькому Джону блаженненькой улыбочкой, которую сам он принимал за зловещую, и пустил вслед Рикону роковую стрелу.  
\- Лопни мои глаза, - отчаявшимся голосом проговорил Мария, наблюдая за тем, как взбешенный Джон Сноу пошел в одиночную конную атаку на пятитысячное войско. – Еще одному кукушечку сорвало. Я жене про этот поход даже рассказывать не буду – подумает, что я упился в дрова и чертей гонял, а теперь ей свой бред пересказываю.  
\- Поехали назад, - распорядился Маленький Джон, когда Рамси велел своим лучникам дать залп по одинокому всаднику.  
\- Слушай меня, братва! – крикнул Маленький Джон, подъезжая к своей кавалерии. – Оба главнокомандующих тронулись умом. Один атакует колонной из одного, второй убивает одну-единственную лошадь залпом в две сотни стрел. Поэтому ничьи приказы, кроме моих и Марии, больше не выполнять. И передайте пехоте…  
Маленький Джон не успел передать пехоте то, что было нужно, потому что Рамси возопил «Вперед, кавалерия!», батальон Маленького Джона остался на месте, а Харальд Карстарк все же пустил своих людей вперед, рассчитывая захватить спешенного Джона Сноу в плен.  
\- Харальд, похоже, слепой, - заметил Мария. – Вы не поверите, милорд, но с той стороны кавалерия тоже атакует.  
\- И пехота, - подтвердил Маленький Джон, который чувствовал себя как в горячечном сне. – И конечно, лучники Болтонов сейчас чешут яйца. Вероятно, все стрелы у них ушли на лошадь Сноу. Ладно, Мария, обходи противника слева, а я справа. Погоним пехоту, а потом посмотрим, что там осталось в рубилове. Хотя даже стыдно как-то в таком участвовать. Как ты говоришь, и не расскажешь потом никому.  
План Маленького Джона удался не вполне, потому что поле перед Винтерфеллом было довольно узкое, и в попытках объехать место, где сшиблись кавалерийские части Сноу и Болтона, Мария заехал в какое-то болото, а сам Маленький Джон был вынужден уклониться в лес и сломал боевой порядок. Маленький Джон, обычно в таких случаях рвавший, метавший и проклинавший разведку, отнесся к своей неудаче философски, как к очередной нелепице, на которые был и так богат сегодняшний день.  
\- Что-то под Винтерфеллом с воздухом не то, - проворчал себе под нос Маленький Джон и пожалел, что рядом нет желчного и остроумного Марии. – Вот надышатся тут люди, и творят черт-те что. Станнис какой был генерал, и то, стоило ему подойти к Винтерфеллу, – то окапывался в чистом поле, то в пешем строю без копейщиков конницу атаковал. И я вот тоже, не хуже остальных.  
С этими словами Маленький Джон приподнялся в стременах и стал строить на опушке леса своих людей, помогая себе жестами и матюгами. Но и этот полезный и правильный процесс ему довершить не удалось, потому что его перебил храбрый оруженосец, не боявшийся вельможного гнева.  
\- Посмотрите на поле битвы, милорд, - встрял между тирадами Маленького Джона оруженосец.  
Маленький Джон бросил взгляд через плечо и увидел невероятное: лучники Болтонов обстреливали сшибившихся в поле всадников. От расстриги-септона, учившего его грамоте, Маленький Джон слышал, что давным-давно, еще до Таргариенов, Харрен Черный в одной битве приказал расстреливать из луков и свою, и чужую пехоту, за что справедливо снискал всеобщую ненависть и навлек на себя измену многих Речных лордов во время вторжения Эйгона Завоевателя. Но стрелять в спину благородным лордам и рыцарям, присягнувшим ему своими мечами, пока еще не осмеливался ни один безумец. Лорды Вестероса, а особенно Севера, были плодовиты, повязаны между собой родственными связями, и долго не прощали обид. Рамси Болтон определенно собирался либо править ледяной пустыней, либо избавиться от должности вместе с головой.  
На глазах у Маленького Джона Харальд Карстарк получил одну стрелу в панцирь, что ему почти не повредило, а вторую в круп своего любимого коня, что Харальда все-таки спешило. Маленькому Джону показалось, что даже в пылу схватки Карстарк успел заметить, чье оперение было на стреле, и лорд Амбер только покачал головой.  
\- И тут в панцирь постучали, - резюмировал Маленький Джон свои впечатления от залпа из луков по малоподвижной тяжелой кавалерии.  
С другой стороны поля ту же картину наблюдал Мария, который так же сожалел, что рядом нет его мрачного и едкого сеньора, чтобы поделиться с ним своими мыслями.  
\- Интересно мне, о чем сейчас думает пехота Карстарков, - пробормотал Мария себе под нос. – Коню их лорда прямо у них на глазах союзнички прострелили жопу, а они стоят как истуканы.  
В этом пессимистичный Мария был все-таки неправ, потому что капитаны Амберов и Карстарков уже сошлись вместе и даже выбрали общего командира, хотя все еще не могли решиться ударить Болтонам во фланг.  
Маленький Джон тем временем все же построил своих людей, и ударил в тыл уже смявшему противника войску Старков с самым оригинальным боевым кличем в истории Вестероса.  
\- Прекратить херню! – ревел Маленький Джон. – Отставить идиотство! Посмотрите, кто в вас всех стреляет, болваны!  
Маленький Джон не был уверен, что его призыв подействует на уже зарубившихся бойцов, и был готов к встрече с пехотой противника, которая, по его расчетам, должна была развернуться навстречу атакующим с тыла, но его ожидал очередной сюрприз: пехота не развернулась, предпочитая изображать из себя живые кегли. Маленький Джон онемел от удивления, но в последний момент успел проорать приказ разомкнуть строй, и его кавалерия беспрепятственно пронеслась через край схватки, затоптав всего пару десятков человек.  
Заодно из свалки были извлечены немало северных лордов, которые стали благоразумно пробиваться к краю после залпа Болтонов по своим – кое-кто из них, кто еще держался в седле, примкнул к Амберам, а спешенных понимавшие свою выгоду латники Амберов подхватили на своих коней и дезертировали с ними в лес: свой-то лорд когда-нибудь потом простит, а чужой, спасенный от смерти, всю оставшуюся жизнь обустроит. В результате в задних рядах лорда Амбера начался очередной бардак, и Маленький Джон, проскочив схватку, остановил отряд, скомандовав поднять щиты. К счастью для людей Амбера, лучники Болтонов стреляли раздумчиво, как Рамси вслед Рикону, и за несколько минут, понадобившиеся Маленькому Джону на восстановление порядка, в их сторону пролетела только дюжина залпов, да и те в основном над головой.  
В это время на поле боя появился мокрый, грязный и злой отряд Марии. Марии не хватило фантазии представить, что чужая пехота его вот так вот пропустит через схватку, и поэтому Мария погнал своих людей через заболоченный луг во второй раз. Латники Марии, вылезши из болота, выстроились свиньей по всем канонам северного военного искусства, опустили вниз боевые копья, в отличие от кавалерии Старков, которая, видимо, потеряла копья по дороге на битву, и Маленький Джон наконец увидел единственную за этот день нормальную кавалерийскую атаку.  
\- Пехота Амбера! – вновь взревел Маленький Джон, пуская свой отряд в угол фаланги Болтонов, раз уж озверевший Мария решил атаковать в лоб. – Бей козлам во фланг!  
Маленький Джон, будучи от природы человеком мрачным и невыдержанным на язык, честил козлами всех вокруг по несколько раз на дню, но пехота поняла его правильно и еще до того, как Мария и Маленький Джон врубились в фалангу Болтонов, успела расстроить ее ряды. С прибытием кавалерии Амберов люди Болтонов дрогнули и побежали, и Маленький Джон позволил себе отвести душу: в пехоте служили простолюдины, которых все равно никто не считает, да и сердце у лорда Амбера горело на фалангитов и лучников, как у любого кавалериста, не раз ходившего на них в атаку.  
\- Болтона упустили, милорд, - доложил Мария, когда Маленький Джон остановил наконец своего разгоряченного коня, и натешившийся лорд Амбер принял это известие довольно легко.  
\- Еще бы мы его не упустили, - разумно заметил Маленький Джон. – Чтобы не упустить, надо было конницей в тыл заходить, а куда здесь, - и Маленький Джон длинно и забористо выругался, помянув старых и новых богов, лордов-садистов-свежевателей, Ланнистеров, королевскую фамилию и лично Джона Сноу.  
\- И опять кстати: великан, - сообщил Мария, глядя куда-то вбок, и Маленький Джон последовал за его взглядом.  
По тому месту, где только что стояла пехота Амберов, бежал великан, сопровождаемый Джоном Сноу и здоровым дикарем в пешем строю.  
\- Штурмовать будут, - догадался Мария, махнув рукой в сторону Винтерфелла. – Лучников со стен плевками посбивают...  
\- Как думаешь, это идиотство когда-нибудь кончится? – устало сказал Маленький Джон.  
Но все еще только начиналось, потому что в этот момент в войсках Амбера протрубили тревогу, и на ближайшем холме слева от замка показался добрый кавалерийский полк, если не бригада.  
\- Не люблю методы Болтонов, но с разведчиков я бы шкуру спустил, - покачал головой Мария. – Прохлопать такое войско!  
\- Ну так ты сам-то, небось, в фуражиры кротов набрал, чтобы фураж по запаху находили, - не упустил случай Маленький Джон. – Глянь, какие гости чистенькие, наверняка не ночным маршем шли.  
\- Я теперь уже ничему не удивляюсь, - признал отчаявшийся Мария. – Если сейчас здесь появятся драконы, или Иные, или прилетит бородатый хрыч на орле размером с лошадь и всех замочит, я только руками разведу.  
\- Ну вот и езжай поговори с гостями, раз ты такой невозмутимый, - предложил Маленький Джон. – Кажется, это Аррены, они в драку сразу не лезут. А я пойду психов поймаю, великан нам еще пригодится. И Сноу какой-никакой, а наследник, если мы все теперь титул Хранителя Севера будем делить, я же рехнусь.  
И Маленький Джон с небольшим отрядом поскакал наперерез группе Джона Сноу, успев перед отъездом отдать пехотным командирам приказ строить людей и присматривать за теми, кто выскочит из сечи.  
\- Стой, псих! – заорал лорд Амбер Джону Сноу, чувствуя, что скоро сорвет себе голос. – Куда бежишь как сумасшедший? Где твой ишак?  
За своего павшего скакуна Джон Сноу обиделся и потому остановился.  
\- Хууу, - хрипло сказал лорд Амбер, останавливая лошадь. – Хоть что возьми. Куча щитов валяется вокруг. И скажи меньшей дубине, что большую дубину надо бы обвешать чем для защиты.  
\- Ты такой умный, - отозвался Тормунд, который понимал язык Вестероса, - хочешь, полшеи откушу?  
\- Да валяй, - согласился закованный в броню Амбер, восседая на своем огромном коне. – Допрыгни только.  
Джон Сноу посмотрел на своего тезку Амбера еще раз, и у него в глазах затеплилась искра разума.  
Тем временем Мария, в грязи и крови, но со стягом Амберов над головой, выехал навстречу войску Арренов, истерически при этом смеясь, потому что навстречу ему ехали дама в мехах и щуплый человек в гражданском. «Пропала Долина, пропал, пропал Арреновский дом, - повторял про себя Мария, и наконец узнал в человеке в гражданском Петира Бейлиша. – Точно пропала Долина, как есть сгинула на корню». Бейлиша Мария не знал, но был наслышан, да и монета после произведения Бейлиша в мастера над монетой стала совсем не та, что прежде.  
\- Чем обязаны? – осведомился Мария, говоривший все по-военному прямо и недолюбливавший штатских. – Поскандалить изволите или так, от чистого сердца?  
\- От чистого сердца, - ответила Санса, которой после жизни в Черном замке среди Одичалых манеры Марии показались весьма изысканными, а его рыцарская выправка исключительно бравой. – Что с Джоном?  
\- Милорд в отличном настроении, - доложил Мария, думая, что спрашивают про его сеньора. – С утра мы с ним немного влопались при обходном маневре, но теперь он порубил фалангу Болтонов и успокоился.  
\- А Рикон? – продолжала расспрашивать Санса, словно это были не военные переговоры, а беседа у камина, и Мария немного замялся, потому что в доставке заложника к Болтонам он поучаствовал вместе с Маленьким Джоном.  
\- А у нас тут такие потрясающие новости, - перевел Мария разговор, прикидывая, на что бы переключить внимание. – Болтон оказался придурком и садистом, представляете? Я бы такому даже собаку на двор не отдал, не говоря уж о человеке.  
Под строгим взглядом боевого рыцаря, только что выехавшего из схватки, Мизинец немного стушевался, а Санса глянула на Марию с какой-то родственной злобой.  
\- Ты же присягнул Амберам, - заметила Санса.  
\- Верно, - согласился Мария. – Я и все мои предки служили лордам Последнего Очага, и Амберы тоже не забывали свой долг перед нами. Сегодня лучники Болтонов стреляли латникам Карстарков в спину. И стреляли бы в спину нам, если бы мы атаковали так, как приказывал Болтон. Северу нужен настоящий король, миледи.  
При этих словах у Бейлиша в глазах на секунду загорелся алчный огонек, и Мария это заметил.  
Когда Мария и Санса в середине отряда латников въехали в освобожденный Винтерфелл, латники Амберов из отряда Маленького Джона снимали с довольно рычащего Вун-Вуна утыканные стрелами щиты, которыми он был обвешан с ног до головы, а Джон Сноу, к которому окончательно вернулся разум, волочил избитого Рамси по двору в сторону усыпальницы Старков.  
\- Слышишь грохот под землей, падла? – орал Сноу, а Рамси по-прежнему глупо улыбался. – Это Брандон Строитель в гробу крутится, расперетак твою мать! Где вторая крепостная стена вокруг Винтерфелла, варвар? Кто засыпал ров, собачий ты ужин? Где железная решетка на воротах? Где подъемный мост? Почему в неприступную северную твердыню можно вломиться как в коровник? Зима ж близко, шкуру с тебя спустить мало! Над нами ж Иные ржать будут! Да что Иные, над нами их мертвяки будут покатываться!  
\- Лорд-командующий при деле, - с уважением сказал Мария. – Сейчас мы у мейстера травы успокоительные возьмем, и будет нам на Севере нормальный король.


End file.
